Packaging systems for packaging, bundling, bagging or wrapping a product are generally known; however, such packaging systems do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
For example, production lines for products such as tissue or paper products (e.g. toilet tissue, napkins, paper towels, etc.) are often used to produce many different labeled products. Traditionally, the product is packaged into cardboard cases to provide “case-packed” products for ease of handling and shipping. A more recent method packages a group of products in a film “overwrap” often referred to as a “bundle”. The bundles can be handled similarly to the case-packed products. The method of packaging products into a bundle is generally less expensive than the method of producing case-packed products due to a lower cost of the film packaging material. Bagging and wrapping are other available packaging methods. Wholesalers and distributors of the products may prefer a variety of packaging forms for the products (e.g. case-packed, bundled, bagged, wrapped, etc.), thus creating a need to be able to handle a variety of products using different packaging methods on a single production line.
A typical production line for the above mentioned methods of packaging usually includes an infeed conveyor (e.g. used to carry product to the machine) and a lane diverter (e.g. used to either combine multiple infeed lanes of product to less lanes or to expand from fewer to more lanes depending on the configuration of the production line and the product grouping being produced). Typical packaging methods on such a production line may include 1.) case-packing where diverted lanes of product are collated into the proper configuration for the case, the case is erected from its collapsed state, and the collated products are loaded into the case; 2.) bundling, where diverted lanes of product are oriented and grouped into bundle sized configurations then wrapped and sealed into the overwrap material; 3.) bagging, where diverted lanes of product are oriented and loaded into a bag; and 4.) wrapping, where diverted lanes of product are oriented and wrapped with either a paper or poly overwrap material.
Each packaging method typically includes independent infeed conveying and lane diverting equipment along with a manual conveyor switching device to switch between each packaging method.
Conventional production facilities will have at least one of these packaging methods; more frequently production facilities will have two, three or all four packaging methods. Production facilities with only one packaging method often lack floor space and/or capital for the required equipment of additional packaging methods, thus significantly limiting their marketing abilities. Thus, a need exists for a modular packaging system or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.                1. A modular packaging system that is simple to use, construct, and manufacture.        2. A modular packaging system that provides for a variety of packaging methods.        3. A modular packaging system that provides for a variety of differently sized packaged products.        4. A modular packaging system that is capable of making efficient use of space through interchangeable packaging modules.        5. A modular packaging system that is capable of manipulating products in a small area.        6. A modular packaging system that is capable of upending products in a small area without tipping them over.        7. A modular packaging system that can be easily repositioned.        8. A modular packaging system that can be easily transformed from one packaging method to a second packaging method.        9. A modular packaging system that is easily coordinated with conventional production line equipment.        10. A modular packaging system that provides convenient and simple access for maintenance.        11. A modular packaging system that may be easily and conveniently adjusted for improved overall efficiency.        